


Bravery

by aestivali



Category: St Trinian's (2007)
Genre: F/F, Holding Hands, Introspection, fandom_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle would really, really like to hold Kelly's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/gifts).



It was not unusual to see girls holding hands at St Trinian's. Tugging their friends down corridors, helping them over walls, passing illicit substances - there were a variety of platonic uses on display every day. But for romantic reasons? Ah, that was why Annabelle hesitated.

Not that she was worried about the general reaction. You had to set at least three buildings on fire to raise an eyebrow here; lesbian feelings were barely noteworthy. And frankly, if anyone did tease her, she'd fill their bed with frogs.

But Kelly - the other half in the potential scenario Annabelle was imagining - well, her opinion really mattered. And not just because Annabelle would like to set up a regular schedule of hand-holding and maybe kissing and other things. Kelly was smart and brave and fantastic, and it taken Annabelle a long time to win her respect - she didn't want to give that up in a hurry. Not that she thought Kelly would be offended. It was just that... well, Kelly could be a little spiky. An unexpected attempt at hand-holding could result in her shins colliding with a hockey stick.

Although Annabelle admitted there was also half a chance Kelly would whack her shins for being so cowardly as to hesitate before making a move. But Annabelle would take that. As long as Kelly was in favour of the hand-holding.

Not that Kelly had a hockey stick right now. They were both idly traipsing down the stairs, dodging the mobs of first years as they passed, while Kelly chatted away and Annabelle tried not to make it obvious how much she wanted to tangle their fingers together. But there was always the possibility of a hockey stick. Or a cricket bat. Or a sharpened stake. Or -

Annabelle was so caught up in making a mental list of all the possible weapons in this school that she failed to notice a particularly short (and speedy) first year. The tiny girl barrelled into her, nearly sending her flying down the stairs. The only thing that saved her from tipping over the bannister was that Kelly's hand whipped out and grabbed hers, steadying her.

"Hey, watch yourself," said Kelly, laughing.

"Oh," Annabelle said. Kelly's hand was warm and soft.

"You alright?" Kelly was giving her a curious look, but she hadn't let go.

"Yes," said Annabelle, thoughtfully. And she squeezed Kelly's hand a little tighter. "Come on."

She'd decided not to worry about hockey sticks.


End file.
